Rubik's Cube
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: Quinn wants to know why Santana is so complicated. Why she won't let her in. Smut. Quintana.


**Something i thought up of while doing my Quintana fic, After all these years. I had to do this small fic or it would have bothered me. But i like the song i used, and its a very good metaphore. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I don't understand you?" she yelled, running after the Latina.<p>

"I don't want you to understand me, it's better if you don't,"

"Why, what is so damn scary about letting someone in?" Quinn was at the top of the stairs, her hazel eyes blazing at the black haired teen at her front door.

"The trust, that's what so scary, if I trust you and let you in then it'll just hurt me, just like it hurt me in the past," Santana let her head drop at the end of her sentence, remembering what had happened to her when she let someone in only to have them tare her apart in the end.

"I would never hurt you Santana, you know that, why can't you just trust me," Quinn had this begging in her tone, her eyes glossy. It was hurting Santana to see her best friend like this, almost in tears because of her own insecurities.

"Because I just can't," and with that, Santana was gone out the door. Leaving Quinn there to fall to her knees and cry.

But that wasn't the end of it, no Quinn wasn't gonna give up that easily, she was a Fabray and damn it Fabray's get what they want. So for the next few weeks, Santana ignored Quinn, avoiding her in the hall ways, not coming to glee. But this gave Quinn all the more reason to work on her song she wanted to sing to Santana to get her to understand why she wanted inside that head and heart.

There were a few times Quinn may have guessed what was Santana's game but after a while it would just go back to normal.

She would be talking to Rachel each time, trying to get her to help her with the song. Santana did not like that idea so she would confront her every time.

"Santana, it's just friendly talk, I need her help with a project and that's it," Quinn had said, shutting her locker.

"Well I don't like the way she touches you, it's like she's flirting with you," Santana hissed.

"Maybe she is, so what," Quinn shrugged.

"I don't like it," Santana growled, staring at the blonde.

"I'm sorry you don't like it but if it makes her feel better to flirt with me so I can get this project done then so be it," Quinn flipped her long blonde hair and walked away from Santana. Oh that just did not do for the Latina.

But eventually, Santana backed off and just left it alone. She wasn't dating the blonde after all so she couldn't quite tell her who she could talk to or flirt with. Quinn didn't mind this, she was actually happy Santana left her alone, that way she could finish getting her song ready.

Finally it came to the day that Santana actually came back to glee, she was tired of not having anything to do during that hour and she was starting to really miss Quinn. Which speaking of, she wasn't there, that confused the Latina. Quinn was always there, but why not now.

"Good to have you back Santana," Mr. Schue smiled her way, only to get a faint smile in return.

"Where's Fabray?" she asked, looking around.

"I don't know, Rachel do you know?" he asked. The diva just shook her head. But just then Quinn walked into the room, her head down as she took at seat next to Tina.

"Okay, now that we have everyone back, who would like to sing their first song of the day?" the man clapped his hands together. Quinn raised her hand slowly, waiting for him to call on her.

"Quinn, come on up, I am sure you have a very good song for us to hear?" he asked. She just nodded and stood there, looking at Puck for him to join her. He grabbed his guitar and waited while Brad began to play his part on the piano before he came in, strumming.

Quinn swayed softly, listening before coming in,

_The world is too heavy_

_Too big for my shoulders_

_Come take the weight off me now_

_Thousand answers to one simple questions_

_Come take the weight off me now_

Quinn took a deep breath and looked up, her intense hazel eyes caught confused brown ones.

_Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go_

_Twisting and turning the colors in rows_

_I'm so intent to find out what it is_

_This is my Rubik's cube_

_I know I can figure it out_

The meaning behind this song may not be what she had intended but she was meaning that Santana was her Rubik's cube and she knew that she could figure it out if she just took her time solving it.

_Lost in the playground_

_Late night nostalgia_

_Open the sky for me now_

_Friends round the fire_

_Outside in December_

_Open the sky for me now_

Santana was beginning to understand though, she was understanding that Quinn wasn't gonna give up on her. She wasn't gonna run away and leave her like someone else had.

_Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go_

_Twisting and turning the colors in rows_

_I'm so intent to find out what it is_

_This is my Rubik's cube_

_I know I can figure it out_

There was just music now, Puck mashing with the pianist and the band around him. Quinn just had these tears fall from her eyes, her eyes never once leaving Santana's. She wanted her to know that she wanted in, she wanted to understand Santana better.

The music began to slow as Quinn finished the song.

_Credits roll over_

_The edge of horizons_

_That I haven't discovered yet_

Everything stopped, Quinn was silent and still as Puck and the band didn't move then all in one motion, Quinn began to sing again and the music came back, loud and breath taking.

_Oh I'm like a kid who just won't let it go_

_Twisting and turning the colors in rows_

_I'm so intent to find out what it is_

_This is my Rubik's cube_

_I know I can figure it out_

After the piano died down, Quinn wiped her tears away and sat back down, not saying a word to anyone. What was Santana doing, she was so scared of falling in love again that she was hurting someone willing to give all her bullshit a chance. She had to fix this.

Quinn hated this, she never knew singing that song would open up so many emotions. Especially seeing Santana look the way she did. It was like she was ripping the Latina's heart out just by singing the words she sung, but all she was saying that Santana was as complicated as a Rubik's cube and that she'd keep at it till she'd solve it.

Maybe she should have just left it alone, just like Santana asked.

Her doorbell rang, making her jump. She had been in her room on her bed, her thoughts of that day burning in her brain.

Making her way down to the door, she pulled it open and didn't even have time to get a word out because soft warm lips were on hers in no time. The person pushed her back into the house, closing the door behind them with their foot and slamming the blonde's back into a wall that just came out of nowhere.

Quinn had to open her eyes and see that Santana was the one who had ambushed her, the one who had her hands on Quinn's hips, and the one who was kissing down her neck.

"San, what are you….what are you doing?" she gasped out, her nails digging into the wall paper behind her.

"Taking what I should have, I was stupid Quinn, I let you go and for what?" she stopped, pulling back enough to look in her glossy hazel eyes, "To hurt you, when I thought I was saving you from myself,"

She shook her head, the tears falling freely now as she leaned forward and pressed her head into Quinn's chest.

"Shh, Santana its ok, I'm here, I've always been here, I haven't left" Quinn said, running her fingers through Santana's soft hair.

"And that's why I love you, because you never left, not like Brittany," and with Quinn was being hoisted up off the ground and lips were on hers in no time.

Santana had Quinn on the bed, and her body pressed firmly against hers, hands roaming the slim waist of the ex-head cheerio. She found the hem of the skirt she was wearing and lifted it up, her fingers trailing up the pale thighs till she found the small fabric of Quinn's thong.

"Damn Q, didn't know you were sexy that way," Santana smirked, her teeth nipping at her throat. Quinn groaned, her fingers threaded in dark locks as she arched up and allowed the Latina to pull her thong off, that hand finding its way back up under her skirt.

"Do you truly want me Quinn?" Santana asked, her face pressed into the blonde's neck. Her free arm was wrapped around Quinn's waist as she pulled her closer.

"Yes, fucking yes I want you San, I want you and all of you," Quinn so desperately growled, both her arms now wrapped around Santana's neck and pulling her closer.

Santana took this as the answer to enter her friend, feeling as to how drenched she was. She wanted this just as much as she thought she would.

"Santana, fuck me," Quinn moaned in a husky tone that sent a shiver down the Latina's spine. She didn't disappoint, her two fingers were stretching the blonde at the right amount. She knew this because Quinn arched her back and moaned out loudly.

Santana kept her face pressed into Quinn's neck, pressing soft kisses to the flushed skin, as her fingers began to move faster and faster into her. She wanted her to come, and come hard. Quinn just wanted to keep feeling Santana on top of her, it was the best feeling she's ever felt and she never wanted it to stop.

Pressing a firm opened mouth kiss to her pulse point, Santana twisted her fingers in a way that made Quinn groan out loudly, her nails digging into Santana's covered back.

"Santana please, I'm almost there, don't stop," Quinn whimpered, her lips pressing into the Latina's ear, "Don't ever stop,"

Another shiver was sent down the Latina's spine, there was just something about this girl that made every sense in her body go into over drive. And that scared Santana the most, but it also gave her an adrenaline rush, she loved it.

Continuing her struggle to keep up with the blonde, she began to suck on the skin, twisting and turning her fingers so that way she could hit that sweet spot that got Quinn to scream out her name and come all over her hand, her nails digging hard and painfully into her back.

But before Quinn could move, say anything, or do anything, she heard something that got her heart to race and that hope that everything will be ok,

"I am your Rubik's Cube, so take all your chances you can," Santana lifted up and looked into glassy hazel eyes, "Because If I had the chance to start again then you'd be the one I'd come and find,"

* * *

><p><strong>So now that i am done, i will be going to finish up my next chapter for After all these years. I got side tracked but im back so here i go. The song i used was Rubik's Cube by the Athlete. A very good song. <strong>


End file.
